Candle in the water
by Mewisha
Summary: For years peace has reigned supreme in Lae'r, an alternate reality where Mew and Mewtwo anthroic creatures are the sentient species. But the land, most of which is split into two empires, Tsolian (Highmew) and Efilian (Mewgon), seems ready to rip itself a
1. Prophecy

The Triad Prophecy:  
  
A time will come  
  
when light will fail,  
  
and storm clouds gather nigh;  
  
when thunder rolls and  
  
lightning tears across a blackened sky.  
  
Madness will spread  
  
like a wanton plague  
  
leaving corruption in it's wake,  
  
and breed destruction,  
  
hate and war,  
  
whom all it will forsake.  
  
And in this time of new made Doom  
  
The Triad shall awaken,  
  
as is the prophecy's will.  
  
And they shall seek to save our world,  
  
yet also seek to smite it,  
  
as time shall them distill.  
  
Oh you fair three,  
  
Please restrain your hate,  
  
Prevent the destined slaughter,  
  
And keep the light alive,  
  
E'en though it but be  
  
a mere candle in the water. 


	2. Prolog

(Note: While candle in the water is loosely based off of the poke'mon series, this is an alternate reality and does not follow the original series. Also, Poke'mon does not belong to me, but is a copywrite to Nintendo, Wizards of the coast.)  
  
PROLOG:  
  
I am Rael. I am the servant of the prophecy of our world, the guiding hand that ensures all things are in readiness for the final testing. I have lived out my long lifetime and ten times ten times that in the name of the prophecy, for I may not rest until it is completed and done. I have killed and lied in the name of that which I serve. I have orchestrated murders and rapes, arranged unions and destroyed unions, smote and built kingdoms and bloodlines, all in the name of that which I serve. Finally my long work has yielded all the final pieces. All those have been born that must be. The time is ripe for turmoil which will awake The Triad: That who loves, that who mistrusts, and that who protects. Also that who hates has also come into being, and he is needful to. The final events have been set in motion, and now there is naught to do but wait, and guide.... 


	3. MeweshoZander

MEWESHO-ZANDER  
  
The Blade for hire sighed with a mixture of regret, envy, and fatigue. He had been following Lae'r's most talented singer all day, as had been his habit ever since he arrived in Tsol's Capital, Margram, two months before. He now, as night was gathering, spied on her in her lavish home from high up in one o the massive Pintac trees in the back orchard, which happened to have an excellent view through the dinning room window, where the object of his fascination was located.  
  
He had quite a clear view of her as she sat at the surprisingly small round country-style table, talking and laughing with three other Tsolians. Two were her "parents", and one was an outsider male with black markings. Mewesho-Zander had noticed the singer spent a grate deal of time with that particular male.  
  
Mewisha herself, for that was her name, was quite beautiful, and her features resembled Mewesho's own quite closely. They were both slender and athletic, but Mewesho bore a few pale gray scars he'd earned from his own violent lifestyle where as she had none. Their facial markings particularly were very similar. It was Mewisha's uncanny resemblance to himself that was a large contributing facto to his fascination with her.  
  
He sighed again as the group's laughter from inside drifted out the window to where the spy hunched amid the cold and leaves. They sounded so happy and carefree, having lived an easy life, and they looked so warm.  
  
"While I'm stuck out here, IN a tree, IN someone else's yard, IN the dark, SPYING on a girl who doesn't know I exist, getting stiff and depressed." He muttered, grimacing to himself in the darkness. "I can't believe I'm doing something so ridiculous. If MewDrent were still alive I'd never hear the end of it."  
  
He stood, at lest as much as a seven foot Tsolian warrior can "stand" high up in a tree while trying to be inconspicuous, and began his decent, murmuring to himself all the while:  
  
"Stupid.... ridiculous... totally ridiculous... if MewDrent were alive... Stupid...."  
  
He was so busy demeaning himself that he wasn't paying as much attention to his decent as he should have, and in the darkness he didn't see the rotten branch as he stepped down. As more of his weight came to bear on it bent a little, feeling slightly soft under his foot, then snapped with a loud, sharp denotation, and spilled Mewesho down through the branches. He bounced off of a few larger ones and finally landed in an unceremonious heap at the foot of the tree, more broken branches raining down on him... 


End file.
